


Viens m'aimer

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, Ficothèque Ardente, Le danseur, M/M, le tango des Perrière
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: Ensemble de textes de 200 mots écrits lors de la soirée des drabbles de Ficothèque Ardente.Ils sont inspirés par des photos communiquées au tout au long de la soirée.Ils mettent en scène les personnages de la fiction "Le danseur".





	1. Lumière

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble de textes de 200 mots écrits lors de la soirée des drabbles de Ficothèque Ardente.  
> Ils sont inspirés par des photos communiquées au tout au long de la soirée.  
> Ils mettent en scène les personnages de la fiction "Le danseur".

 

 

 

 

 

Sylvain d'un œil surveille les éclairages, de l'autre les manettes de la console de son. Il y a également les fonds sur l'écran géant à régler. Les danseurs évoluent sur la scène au son de la musique médiévale du ballet "Les quatre fils Aymon". Le jeune ingénieur se doit d'être concentré, mais le visage de sa femme semble avaler la lumière. Dans sa toilette d'un autre temps qui dénude sa peau veloutée, avec ses traits fins et ses grands yeux sombres maquillés de khôl, elle est magnifique. Comme elle l'est chaque jour entre ses bras. Il en oublie les partenaires qui restent dans l'ombre en arrière plan.  
— Sylvain ? s'inquiète Lucas dans l'oreillette.  
Il grimace. Aie. Il va se faire taper sur les doigts par le boss qui ne rate jamais rien. Il braque les spots sur les masques des ménestrels. Clarté trop vive. Jimmy et Sven sont surpris et hésitent. Pour une première, ça la fout mal. Les deux interprètes réagissent rapidement. Cela passera inaperçu des spectateurs. Le ballet reprend son cours et se poursuit sans autre anicroche. Il se mordille les lèvres. Elle lui fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi, sa reine.

 

 

 


	2. L'envie

 

 

Ils avaient l'intention de découvrir Nice. Ils n'en ont pas eu le courage. Le festival d'Avignon où ils ont dansé Les quatre fils Aymon, Roméo et Juliette, Boléro les a épuisés. Ils se sont écroulés dès l'arrivée.  
Jimmy s'étend paresseusement. Il ouvre un œil. Téléphone en main, il s'est endormi son message à peine envoyé. Une tête blonde et bouclée sur son bras l'empêche de bouger à son aise. Il la repousse avec douceur. Sven proteste, se tourne vers lui et l'enlace. Dans le même élan, il niche sa tête sur son épaule.  
— Jimmy, murmure-t-il si bas qu'il doute avoir compris.  
Il est bien embarrassé. Depuis longtemps il aimerait être plus pour Sven qu'un ami. Seulement, il le connaît. Trop, peut-être. Il n'a pas un caractère facile et est du genre exigeant. Résultat, il collectionne les copains. Perdre un ami pour une brève aventure ?  
— Jimmy ?  
— Te voilà réveillé ?  
L'autre ne répond pas. Il se soulève légèrement et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
— Sven !  
— Viens.  
— ...  
— Ne fais pas le con. On attend ça tous les deux depuis des années.  
Jimmy envoie au diable ses hésitations et plonge sur la bouche entrouverte si tentante.


	3. Le magicien

 

 

Appuyé contre la penderie de cette chambre d'hôtel anonyme, Matte, les yeux fermés, occulte cet inconnu, à genou sur le parquet, qui lui donne du plaisir. Il est loin de là. C'est un autre homme qu'il voit. Qu'il sent. Qui l'aime. A-t-il été assez con ? C'est son prénom chéri qu'il murmure à mi-voix. Sacha. Sacha, qui ne veut plus de lui. Le plaisir physique, inexorable, l'emporte vers le nirvana. Le plaisir du corps mais pas de l'âme. Il suce bien, ce con. Les gémissements de Matte ressemblent à des sanglots et trouent le silence opaque. Il empoigne la crinière blonde, s'enfouit au plus profond de la bouche accueillante. Deux ou trois aller et retour, il le repousse avant de se libérer. L'autre refuse, tient ses hanches et il jouit dans la gangue chaude. Il se laisse aller sur le sol, ses bras l'entourent. Il va lui rendre sa volupté. Et s'en débarrasser.  
— Qui est Sacha ?  
— Personne et tout à la fois.  
— Il t'a quitté, constate-t-il.  
— Je n'avais rien compris. Je croyais l'aimer et Sacha non. Je lui ai fait un mal qu'il ne pardonne pas.  
— Quel est ton prénom ?  
— Matte. Tais-toi. Embrasse-moi. Fais-moi oublier.  
— Je ne suis pas magicien.


	4. Les frères

 

 

Nathan ne quitte pas du regard son homme. Jouer chaque soir les frères unis n'est pas évident pour des amants. Non, il n'a nullement l'envie d'embrasser les lèvres vermeilles. Non, les lacs limpides de ses yeux ne le capturent pas. Non son odeur familière ne le captive pas. Il ne l'aime pas, ne le désire pas. Il est un des quatre fils Aymon. Et la main qu'il pose sur son épaule ne veut pas le retenir. Il soupire.  
— Amour ?  
— C'est bien là le problème, grommelle-t-il. Je ne peux pas avoir envie de te faire l'amour à longueur de temps.  
— Viens, dit-il en l'entraînant vers la sortie.  
— On ne peut pas laisser la répétition.  
— Je vais t'ôter cette idée de la tête.  
— Je ne vois pas comment, grogne Nathan.  
— En t'épuisant de jouissance.  
— Je n'arriverai plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Tu comptes agir ainsi tous les jours avant le lever du rideau ?  
— Une chose à la fois.  
Il l'attire à lui. La bouche de Nathan, Mehdi ne s'en lassera jamais. Elle a la saveur d'un fruit mûr. Sucré. Le baiser langoureux se fait passionné. Il presse sa virilité sur son pubis. Son frère ? À d'autres !


End file.
